A hair styling device is described in WO95/22920, by the present inventor. WO95/22920 discloses a method of styling a tress of hair by inserting the tress of hair into a resilient tube of latex or the like, the tube being stretched lengthwise and the ends of the tube being secured to respective parts of the tress of hair. The resilient tube is allowed to contract whereupon the contained tress of hair is forced into a wavy form. The hair can be treated before or after insertion into the tube so that the wavy form is maintained after the tress has been removed from the tube.
WO95/22920 also describes a device for use in the method. Improved devices for use in similar hair styling methods are described in the inventor's later applications WO97/46132, WO00/57744 and WO00/08967.
All of these prior art documents are incorporated herein by reference so as to avoid unnecessary repetition of the method of hair styling and the basic structure of devices for use in the method, which method and basic structure are shared by the present invention.